Legion of Swords
by SwordGirlofEpicness
Summary: Finally back in Hyrule and reunited with her brother, Hanon Sword (my OC) doesn't realize her destiny is only beginning to unfold. When New Skyloft is attacked, she must call upon new friends and old ones to seal this evil to keep the new kingdom safe. Also, humor. Just cuz.
1. Prologue

This is a story of life and death, hope and sorrow. Now, before you shut off whatever crazy human devices that you are reading this on, saying things like "Oh, goddesses, this is gonna make me cry," I want you to know that this is actually a very fun story. While the end may tug at your heartstrings quite a bit, trust me, I felt that this story needed to be heard. The story of me, my brothers, my friends, and one girl who changed our lives forever.

Vio Link

May 18, Surface Year 13


	2. Chapter 1: Mornings Suck

I woke up to a rather irritating, repetitive noise. Instinctively, I reached over towards my bedside table for a snooze button, but then I remembered: I live in Hyrule now. No technology. Then what was making that sound? I opened my eyes and grumbled. "Link? Stop banging things together, it's givin' me a headache." After I sleepily made that comment he kicked me in the side. "Will you get up already? If you are late again, who knows what Headmaster Gaepora will do to me?" I sat up, yawned, stood up, and fell flat on my face. Link poked me with the toe of his boot. "Hanon? You okay?" I nodded and he helped me to my feet. "Now get out," I snapped, "I'm going to get changed."

Mini Time Skip

I jumped down the stairs, skipping three at a time. Zelda was making toast, and Link was pretending to enjoy her last batch. I could tell that he really wanted to hurl. I quickly grabbed the blackened bread from Zelda's outstretched hand and dashed out the door, but lingered long enough to hear what I wanted to hear. This was their short conversation:

Link: She never learns, does she?

Zelda: Um, Link? You're her teacher.

I smirked as he ran out the door. Oh, why did I love it when my brother, the so called "Chosen Hero", got in trouble?

(Yes, I know what you're thinking. "But random OC, Link never had a sister in Skyward Sword." Well, you can keep quiet because this is my fanfiction and I can do whatever I want to. If you don't like my fanfic, then go write your own.)

Years of inter-dimensional traveling had finally taken its toll. I was tired, and ready to return home. Only, when I returned, things were drastically different. All the people lived on the surface now. Also, there was a surface. I guess maybe I felt a bit jealous of my "heroic" brother, who before just flew around on his Loftwing and slept all day. He didn't want to discover a new land or anything, he just wanted his freakin' girlfriend back.

Every once in a while, I think maybe it should have been me who had been drug into this "Decimating Demise" (ha ha alliteration) plot. Then I remember, I dunno, THE COUNTLESS DIMENSIONS I HAVE SAVED THE BUTTS OF! But do I get any recognition for that here? NO! WHOOP-DEE-FREAKIN'-DOO! Ugh, if only Usagi, or Kirito, or, well, I'd even take the pink pony right now, were here to tell someone, anyone, anything I've done for them. So I guess that's why I smiled when my brother was interrupted while talking about who-cares-what by having his face slammed into a tree. I smirked. "Watch where ya goin', Hero." He groaned, sat up and rubbed his forehead. "You could have told me to watch out or something like that." "And miss the Hero's greatest blunder?! Never!" He rolled his eyes and sat up. I hate to admit it, (and trust me, I really hate to admit it,) but I love my brother.

Just then, I heard a voice. A wretched voice. I voice I hated.

"Hey, pretty Hanon! Reconsidering my offer?"

Gavin.

Groose's little brother, known for beating up anyone smaller than him and flirting with me. He asked me out a couple of days ago, and wouldn't quit bothering me about it. "Heck no, moron!" He strode up to me and got uncomfortably close. Link smacked him upside the head for that, and we quickly sprinted away.

-School happens, Link comes this close to getting fired-

When I exited the large building, dark clouds filled the air. "Ooooookay, weird..." I heard maniacal laughing in the background. Uh-oh. Nothing ever goes well when you hear maniacal laughing in the background. Large chains seemed to sprout out of the ground and coil around our legs. The kids and the teachers screamed, but I loosened my chains with ease. I figure was approaching, so I hid behind a large pot. (Y'know, the ones Link likes to smash) The strange man, (At least I think it was a man,) was wearing a very, very tight white leotard thing with diamond holes cut in it and a long red cloak. He gave the shivers.

"Link, Link, Link... haven't I told you to never, ever let your guard down? And look where that's gotten you. All tied up in chains." His voice sounded like it was laced with poison, and sent chills down my spine. "Ghirahim..." my chained brother groaned, "You little [bad word]." Ghirahim smiled and tightened his chains. "No, no, no! We don't want to suffocate, now do we?"

I folded my hands and squeezed my eyes shut. "Oh, Goddesses of Hyrule, if you could perform a miracle now would be a good time!"

And they did.

A light appeared to zoom past Ghirahim and into my hiding place. It wound around the ring finger on my left hand, and I heard a voice that sounded like three in one. "Who would you like to summon?"

Ghirahim was walking closer.

First, I chose some people I have met. "Summon the Four Swords Links, please."

"Summoning Green, Red, Blue, and Vio Link."

"All of them. And Zelda."

"Summoning Shadow Link and Princess Zelda."

Then I thought about the things I had read, and the games I played in other worlds.

"Summon the Hero of Time, the Zelda from his time, and Navi the fairy. Also, the Hero of Twilight, the Zelda from that time, and Midna."

"Summoning all requests."

Said people began appearing in a circle, totally blowing my freakin' cover, but whatever. Time, as we now call him, looked as if pigs had just flown. "What the... where... who... huh?" Zelda smacked her forehead. "It seems the goddesses have called us somewhere. Oh, there's Navi! Hi!" The hero turned around. "Navi?! Where were you?! Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused me?!" The little fairy giggled sheepishly. "Yeah... sorry 'bout that."

Twilight was in total shock as well. Geez. I mean, when I entered another dimension for the first time, I was surprised, too, but nothin' like this! He was turning back and forth, looking first at my chained brother, then Time, then Midna, then all the Zeldas.

The Four Swords Links were totally cool with it, however, casually chatting about how time travel makes you sick. I jumped on top of the pot I had been hiding behind. "Stand down, dude. You're surrounded, and we can totally whoop your sorry butt." Ghirahim looked at me oddly for a second. "What in the Dark World is a 'dude'? No matter, for the only one here who will be defeated is you! I didn't know Link had a sidekick, let alone her being a female brat."

"I AM NOT A SIDEKICK!" Then, I casually demonstrated how one goes about kicking a dude where the sun don't shine. "You just got kicked in the crotch by a GIRL!" Shadow yelled, nearly falling over laughing.

Ghirahim lunged at me, but I blocked his punch with a barrel lid. I ducked underneath him and made a run for my brother. After loosening his chains enough so that he could get them undone, Time rushed over to help him up. Th Five Links rushed over to stand with me. Green gave me a wink. "Just like old times, huh, leader?" I nodded. "Exactly. Vio! Calculate our position in correlation with the target's. What formation should we use?" "Attack strategy 42 would be best. But Red, switch positions with Shadow."

Green handed me a sword. "You're gonna need this." I smiled. Blue and Shadow lunged for the Demon Lord. The decoys. Vio and I silently snuck up behind him, and Red and Green toke on the sides. I gestured to my brother, Time, and Twilight. They took all the corners, except one. Midna walked over and crossed her arms. Ghirahim's eyes widened when he managed to comprehend what was going on. He moved swiftly, grabbing me by the neck, making me drop my weapon, and backing up. He help me in front of him.

"Go ahead, attack me. But risk killing my pretty little shield." I looked at the light on my hand. It had formed into a ring. I folded my hands and prayed. "Oh, Goddesses. Let me be able to do something I used to be able to, like in Japan when I fought that Zakenna. Please, oh PLEASE!"

Two miracles in one day. Wow, the Goddesses must love me! The faint light that the powerful jewelry was giving off rapidly grew brighter and consumed me. Ghirahim was thrown back against a wall. What the light faded, I was amazed. I was clothed in the most brilliant armor imaginable! Double swords appeared in my hands and I turned to face Ghirahim. "How do ya like me now, bucko." He growled and disappeared.

Then I passed out.


	3. Chapter 2: Lotta Links

When I woke up I was in the comfort of my own bed. I buried my face into my soft pillow. Only when I felt the sharp pain in my shoulder did I remember the events of the previous night. The light, that feeling of warmth. Now I saw why my brother loved fighting so much. I could still feel remnants of the adrenaline rush I had experienced. It was the best feeling in the world. Even the soreness in my muscles could not overcome that feeling. Then realized: that would not be the only time I would have to use that power. Ghirahim most likely retreated out of a surprise. He would surely be back, this time with a preference for my blood. Oh, how the sight of my body limp and lifeless would please the demon lord. I pushed the pale yellow comforter off of my sore body and stood up, still a bit wobbly. My bare feet hit the stairs over and over till I had reached the bottom. Then, I saw the eyes of 12 Hylians, an Imp, and a Fairy staring at me.

Red jumped up and gave me possibly the biggest hug ever. "Hanon-chan, I'm so glad you're okay! You've been out for over a day, and we were getting worried!" I grabbed his wrist, startling the poor kid. "I'VE BEEN UNCONSCIOUS FOR HOW LONG?!" He gave out a little squeak and ran for the safety of the corner. The little blue fairy buzzed around me. "Hi I'm Navi! I already know your name is Hanon, and you are amazing! Way better at fighting than that sleepyhead over there..." "HEY!" Shadow and Blue chuckled, and I saw a small smile tease at the edge of Vio's lips. "Sooo... what are you guys doing this morning?" I casually asked, trying to avoid the awkwardness of having eight of the same person in the same room. They all pointed in one direction. Midna and Twilight were growling at each other. "This is what happens when you ask two people to serve breakfast, but both of them prefer to work alone," my brother stated, "Oh, by the way, call me Sky now." I nodded.

Zelda #1 (or La Original, as she liked to say) served fried eggs and bacon as Green filled me in on what had happened the previous day. We had plenty of rooms, so we had three Links in one, five in another, the four Zeldas in another, Midna and Navi in the next over, and I had my own room, thankfully. I had an interesting habit of randomly busting into song when I was alone. Ponies influence people. "By, the way,Sky," Zelda #1 stopped by his chair by our new (and very long) table. "You need to draw the Master Sword again later today.." "No." Zelda gasped. "Why?" "It won't be the same." He looked down at his food.

"She won't be there." Zelda rested a hand on his shoulder. "Link, I know you miss her, but Time got his from his Zelda, and..." "NO, OKAY?!" He stormed off to his room. I sighed. "Now we have a greater challenge to deal with. Sky's stubbornness."

"Well?" Twilight 's Zelda, aka #4, questioned, "Someone has to go get him." Navi buzzed over to me. "You should go, Hanon! You know him best!" I sighed. "I don't know if I should..." Vio looked up from his book and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You know what he's going through." "Well, I can see that you guys aren't going to give me a choice." I walked up the stairs and entered his room, now with a set of bunk beds in it for Time and Twilight. He was sitting on his bed with his face in hands. I sat down next to him."What do you want?" He growled. "Um, how's the weather?" I asked awkwardly. "You don't know what I am feeling right now."

"You're right. I don't know what it's like to never be able to see one friend again. But, I know what it's like to miss a hundred people." He looked up and I continued. "Every time I left a dimension, I left behind a set of friends. Pretty Cure. The Sailor Senshi. MARs. U's. Heck, I even miss Black Star! But the fact that I made a difference in their world helps me overcome that. Did you cause a change in said person?" "Y-yes." "Then you don't have anything to regret." He nodded. "Thank you. Y'know, I thought you hated me." "Why?" "Well, you're always yelling at me, taunting me, calling me names..." "I think Zelda is right." "What?" I sighed. "The reason we always fight is because we're so alike." He shrugged. " Maybe." "Think about it. We never fight over differences. Just similarities. We both get the kikwis mixed up, we both think Zelda is a terrible cook, the list goes on and on."

My brother let out a laugh. "Alright, I'll draw the sword." "I already drew it," I said, holding up a sheet of paper with the master sword scribbled on it, "You just have to pull it out of a stone." I giggled. He snatched the paper out of my hand and looked at it closer. "Hanon... you're good!" I blushed. "I'm just a beginner..." "This," he shoved the paper in my face, "isn't beginner work." "Whatever, let's just go the the stinkin' temple."

-Time-Skippy-Thingy-

Sky braced himself and grabbed the hilt. "Lets hope this works..." Success! He pulled the sword out of the pedestal and swung it around a few times. The hero once more, he smirked. "It feels good to be holding this again." He quickly sheathed the majestic weapon and turned around to walk away. But a voice stopped him.

"Link..." a girl behind him smiled. He looked like pigs had just flown. "Fi! How are you... you look...huh?" Zelda stepped beside the girl, who I assumed was the person my brother had been missing. "Suprise! Since you're going on another adventure, I thought I'd wake her up for you! I also gave her emotions and made her look a bit more... human. Pretty good work, if I do say so myself." Sky hugged her. "Thank you." Fi wrapped her new arms around the couple, changing the embrace into a group hug. Then, I heard my name.

"Hanon...Sword... you...will...DIE!" I turned around and the demon lord was brandishing his own sword. As he said my name, hate was laced through his voice like a deadly poison. He wasted no time in charging me, but the five links who were my age stopped him. Green yelled over his shoulder, "Hanon, run!" "What? No way!" Were they serious? They wanted me to sit idly by while the boys fought? Twilight grabbed me by the shoulders and sat me over with the girls.

"What is wrong with those people!?" I slumped down on a chair. Twilight's Zelda nodded in agreement. "Y'know what?" I declared, "I'm going in anyway." I stood up and said a silent prayer to the goddesses, and I was clothed in the remarkably comfortable armor once more. Twin swords appeared in my hands and I rushed into the fight. Blue and Shadow did their best to stop me, but it wasn't enough. I sprang forwards, chopping off a good chunk of Ghirahim's sickly white hair. How old is this dude?! Launching off of his shoulders, I landed behind him and kicked his feet out from under him. But he recovered quickly. We dueled for quite a bit, dealing each other several blows.

Finally, after both of us were dizzy from loss of blood, a voice cried out. "Ghirahim... return, now! " He growled at me and teleported to goddesses-know-where. I fell, but Red and Vio managed to catch me. Navi flew over to me with a red fairy next to her. "This is one of my friends. He can heal your wounds." The fairy flew around me and my cuts closed up.

"She still looks pale," Time complained. The fairy flew up and slapped him in the face. "Well, I'm not a heart potion, smart guy!"  
>I giggled. " Aw, she'll be fine." Shadow wrapped an arm around me. Yeah, life advice. If you fill your inner circle with guys, at least one, if not more, of them will joke around by pretending to be your boyfriend. That's just how guys can be, and how Shadow was. Everyone knew, so most of them rolled their eyes, but Green pulled Zelda a bit closer to him, just in case.<p>

I pushed him away playfully and my armor disappeared. Red smiled. "You did really good out there, Hanon-chan!" "Yeah," Blue scowled, (his expressions usually didn't match his words.) "Y'know, I thought last time was a fluke, but you really proved yourself out there." Vio gave a silent nod, and Green gave me a thumbs up. I skipped off, humming Motteke! Sailor Fuku really loud. Sky sighed."I have no idea what goes on inside that girl's head sometimes. And by sometimes I mean all the time." I turned back and smiled. "Well, are you coming or what?"


	4. Chapter 3: Checkers, Bunnies, and Fear

I was alone. Just me. Me and the Seal. I remember when it was like that. I was 7, with no memories from anything before then. I was a wanderer, not knowing which dimension I really belonged in. Little did I know, the Seal that allowed me this power was also binding me to a fate of stumbling around, never knowing where to go, who to turn to. Until the Seal was shattered, my Hylian form revealed, my memories regained. But it scarred me. That long time before I made my first friend. Loneliness. Sadness. That was all life meant for me. The truth, shrouded in darkness. That was who I was. Even now, with a family and wonderful friends, my mind wanders back to those times. When it does, I've been told that my eyes cloud over and I start crying, but I've never noticed. That feeling... I don't want to relive it again. So when Vio asked me how it felt to be alone, I didn't answer at first.

"Sorry," he whispered, "I didn't think about how you would feel." "It's okay," I put a hand on his shoulder. "Just know it's the worst feeling in the world." He sighed. "I don't want to think about it either." He leaned back and opened a book. I started around the countertop when... "BOO!" Shadow jumped up and wrapped his arms around me. I rolled my eyes, and saw that Vio did, too. Everyone else was out doing... whatever they did all day. Vio and Shadow are my closest friends, so it was nice just to be here with them. We all sat on the couch, every one of us bored. "Checkers?" "Checkers." They were both tough opponents, usually beating me in a few moves. It was still fun, especially watching them play each other.

"I call Hanon for my team," Shadow proclaimed. Vio nodded. Shadow always called me for his team. Vio was a Lone Wolf kind of person anyway, plus I was the one who rescued Shadow from the dark world, so I think he was a bit bias. I smirked at the purple haired teen, then the blonde. "Actually, I'd like to play you for once." I challenged. Vio sat back on the couch and opened his book. Shadow set up the board. "I'll be black, and you can be red." I nodded. He was always black, as it was his favorite color. In just a few moves, he had unconsciously set me up for a triple jump, and I took it. "How...What?" Behind his book, Vio let out a small laugh. He only laughed, or really even smiled, around us. Shadow glared at his book-loving counterpart. "You gave her lessons, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. I owed her, anyway. She lent me a fantastic novel by the name of Lord of the Rings, and I am enjoying it quite a bit." Wow. I think that was the most I've heard Vio say at one time! Shadow smirked. "Nerd."

"What was that?"  
>"Nerd!"<br>"I am not a-"  
>"Nerd alert! Nerd alert! Vio's a nerd!"<br>"Shut up, imbecile."

Blue slammed the door. "I'm back. Hey, if we're taunting him, then I'm in." I quickly broke them up before someone got hurt. "Shadow, just because someone is a smart, doesn't mean they're a nerd. Vio, we don't call people names. Blue, you are mean." I saw it coming a mile away. Blue started shouting words that I shouldn't repeat, and tried to punch me. Note I said tried. I grabbed his fist and then his upper arm. Then, I flipped him over my back, and he landed with a loud THUD! I clapped my hands together and turned around. "You see, Blue, if you try that again," I leaned over so my face was inches from his and smiled, "No more Miss Nice Hanon." He crawled away. "Dude, you're scary!"

After Blue stumbled up to his room, all of us, even Vio, were all out laughing. Shadow congratulated me first. "Hanon, that was RICH! Did you see his face?" Vio finished his comment. "Note that those two sentences came from the King of Pranks himself." I smiled. "Thanks. It's what I do!" I sat down in between the two.

Time burst into the house, panting. "Hanon... a horde of monsters is demanding your presence!" The three of us barely had to glance at each other before we had grabbed our weapons and ran out the door. Vio strung an arrow, and Shadow drew his sword. I had left my ring, just in case they wanted it, and only brought my swords. I also brought a secret weapon a friend sent me, for extra measures.

Lizafos. It had to be lizafos. Not bokoblins, or even Ghirahim himself. Lizafos. Creepy, scaly, slimy lizafos. I stood there, frozen. Green, who was already there with Red, poked my shoulder. "Um, is she okay? Do we need to get a doctor?" I could barely get a sentence out. "I...I...ha...hate...lizards!" I hid behind Vio. Blue, who was still recovering rubbed his shoulder. "And I let myself get beat up by a little maiden afraid of lizards." I shoved Shadow towards them. "G...go on. You know monsters. T-talk to them." He glared at me, then turned to the creatures. "Hey." He laughed nervously. "How's the, um, weather? Nice and warm where you're from? Lava not hardening? Hey, Richard, how're the kids?" He leaned over towards me. "It's no use. Those Lizafos... I met them the other day. They kind of loath me." Vio joined the conversation. "I see my high vocabulary is rubbing of on you, my violet-haired friend." Red leaned in with his not so quiet whispering. "What are we talking about?" I sighed.

Blue had had enough. "Too much talk, not enough action!" He pulled out a giant hammer and lunged for the towering beasts. Also, Time had been exaggerating. I learned that he did that a lot. It wasn't a horde of monsters, only three, but the species they were was putting me on edge. I started to back up. "Maybe Blue can take care of this..." And I bumped right into Sky.

"Hanon, what are you doing? Don't tell me you're scared! Oh, Twilight is going to love to hear this. He hates you." I clenched my teeth. "Well, you're afraid of-" He clasped his hands over my mouth. "No, I'm the great hero of the sky! I have no fears!" "Liar," Zelda and Fi muttered under their breath. Fi continued, "In fact, your phobia is downright stupid." He started to sweat. "Say it and you are dead." He made a fatal mistake. He took his hands off of my mouth and pointed at Fi.

"Bunnies," I finished.

Blue practically fell over laughing. "You're afraid of cute, little bunnies?! How did you ever get a girlfriend?" Vio stifled a chuckle, trying to be polite. Everyone else present, even the Lizafos, burst out in laughter. Sky's face turned red and he stormed off.

"Hey," I stopped giggling with the others, "Sky, we were only joking around..." I turned to the others. "I'll go get him. By the way, a few exploding arrows should do the trick on the oversized geckos over there." I ran after my brother. "Sky, I didn't mean to-" "Shut up." "But-" "JUST SHUT UP, OKAY?!"

"No." I grabbed his wrist."Listen, Sky. Those guys have never fought Lizafos like these before. They'll need your help." "I don't wanna help those jerks." "Sky..." He swerved around and slapped me across the face. "DON'T 'SKY' ME, HANON! YOU'RE A JERK, JUST LIKE THE REST OF THEM!"

His words hit me sharper than any sword. Salty tears flowed from my eyes as he stomped in the direction of Eldin Volcano, probably going to kill some monsters. A hand rested on my shoulder. Fi. "Don't worry about him. He's just letting off steam." "Well, so am I."

I turned around and pulled out my secret weapon. BAM! BAM! BAM! No sooner had I pulled the trigger that a bullet was put through each of those ugly monster's heads. The others stared at me in amazement. I tossed the pistol on the ground and destroyed it with my sword. That was a rule: destroy any evidence of relics belonging to another dimension. I walked away. Vio and Shadow had to jog to keep up with my stride. "What was that?" The darker of the two questioned, "Where'd you get it? Where are you going?"

"Shut up." I was no longer sad because of my stubborn brother. I was furious.

"I have an appointment with a certain Sky Sword."


	5. Chapter 4: I'm a WHAT?

I stomped towards the Eldin Volcano region. "Wait, Hanon, slow down," Shadow and Vio were having trouble keeping up with my long strides. "You're being to rash! That guy could be at the top of the dang volcano right now, for all we know." I pulled a small red circle out of my pocket and shook it in my violet-haired offenders face. "No he won't. I took his fire-earringy-thingy." "But-" Shadow gestured to the targets hung in various places. Ha. I pulled two metal objects out of the bag strapped to my belt. "I also took his clawy-shotty-thingies." I saw Vio facepalm, but hey, it's not my job to know the names of every single one of my brother's stinking items. "See, Vio!" Shadow laughed, "Stealing can be beneficial!" Vio groaned. "As, c'mon!" Shadow elbowed him in the ribs."I was just kidding around. Also, I used big words! Your favorite!" Vio raised one eyebrow, the dove back into his extremely thick novel.

"You're forgetting that Eldin is a vast region," Vio's monotonous tone reminded. "Finding your brother will be difficult, items or no items." I laughed. "Geez, Hanon," Shadow winced, "Your laugh is scary!" I grinned maniacally. "Look." I pointed my finger upwards. A crimson loftwing was circling over a particular spot. Vio sighed. "Touché."

We entered the region. "Oh, holy mother of Din it is hot in here." Shadow groaned. "Have I ever told you about how I don't like heat? I don't think so. By the way, I DON'T LIKE HEAT!" "Suck it up." I flicked his forehead. "I suggest you remove your undershirts, or you may get heat stroke. Then, you could die." "As, that's sweet." Shadow smirked. "Not a bit!" I surveyed the landscape,then turned around to face him. "If you died, all the blame would fall on me!"

I didn't really think that, if course. I cared deeply for my friends. (Ew, not in THAT way! Go away,shippers, GO AWAY!) They did as they were told. Shadow, being Shadow, left everything from the waist up off, most likely trying to get on my last nerve. He spotted me eyeing him and smirked devilishly. "So, Hanon, you like what you see?" I turned away. "Shadow, you're a slut, you know that." "Yes, yes I do." Vio rolled his eyes and sighed. "Shadow, we all know you don't really like her, so you can stop acting perverted now." "This is not perverted," the shirtless demon inched towards me, leaning in my shoulder. "Would you like to see perverted?" Um, no thanks much? Ugh, I love my friends, but Shadow can just be so... Shadow sometimes. I grabbed one of his purple eyebrows and yanked out a few hairs. "Idiot." He smiled.

We walked across rocky terrain for quite a bit, chatting about random things, Shadow constantly hitting on me. I swear, he's worse that Gavin! But at least he's nice about it, not pushy and crude. As he leaned in to fake-kiss my cheek, I saw my brother throwing rocks at a cliffside.

I started to rush at him, but hesitated. He didn't even turn around, but I knew he had heard me. "What do you want? If you've come here to tease me more, then feel free to. I don't care. It's what you seem to live for, any way." I walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"S-sorry..."

He turned around. "Can we talk? Somewhere else?" I nodded. Oh, I thought I was in for it. He called his Loftwing, and I copied. Then I turned to a rock, where my companions had settled. "You comin'?"

"No thank you," Vio smiled nervously. "Heights aren't exactly my strength." "Plus, you two should talk alone." Shadow concluded, winking.

"Alrighty then..." I took off.

-Time Skip-

Here. Why did he take me here, of all places? To a platform. One neither of us could ever jump off of. The pain was too hard to bear. Sky turned to me. "Hanon... Mom and Dad... and I ... we'd been... Well, keeping something from you. Y'know, before... they um, left this world." He sat down and patted the spot next to him. I sat, not knowing what to expect. "Hanon..." He sighed. Then he started a story.

"A long time ago, when the surface split open, demons rushed out. But, not all of them were mindless beasts. Some of them were intelligent, incredibly cunning. So, instead of killing, these demons... did things to people. Demonhood entered many people's DNA. Almost no one actually contracted demon traits, because the genes containing them are recessive. But, every once in a while, several recessive genes line up, resulting in...Well,...you. Your strength, your agility, your snarky attitude, the color of your bangs... that it their result. And there may be more sleeping inside of you. I'm sorry if this is too much for you to bear at one time, but... you had to know."

I laughed! "Nice joke, bro! Gotta tell Shadow that one!" His expression (I called it the "Vio-Stare") didn't change. "Um, that was a joke, right?" He shook his head. "I... I... I'm a demon?" "Just partially..."

"L-link." I sobbed, and tears began to fill my eyes and run down my cheeks. "Why *sniff* are ya tellin' me all this now?" "Well, I guess I..." I squeezed him tight. I hadn't hugged him like this since I was five. He patted my head. "Mom and Dad wanted me to tell you earlier, but I thought you weren't mature enough." I sniffed. "You still think I deserve to be your sister? The sister of the chosen hero?"

"The Goddesses do everything for a reason."

I smiled. Not my fake about-to-whoop-your-butt smile, but my real one. The one Vio said was lopsided, and made me look too sure of myself. "You still mad from earlier?" "Um, yeah, but I think I can let it go just this once." He winked at me, and we jumped off of that terrible platform together.

Hanon Sword

Oct. 3, Year of the Surface 02


	6. Chapter 5: Detective Vio, Demon Me

Vio is a relentless, nosy snoop. (No offense.)

There I was, in my room reading SAO, minding my own freaking business, when I heard a light, rhythmic knock. "What is it, Vio?" I huffed. I was just getting to the good part!

"Hanon, we need to talk. Now."

"Sit down and spill." He took a seat at my wood desk.

"I found a book on your ring." Uh oh. "It seems that it works as a purifier of sorts. Converting dark energy to light energy. What confuses me is, where does the dark energy come from? The expression on your face tells me you know something I don't, and you know how I feel about not knowing things."

"Um... is 'get out' an answer?"

"No."

"Um... well... it's hard to explain."

He cornered me. "What is it? Are you a shadow? A sword spirit? Some strange human-demon hybrid?"

"Bingo."

"What?"

"You're right. The last one. I'm a hybrid." He slowly sat back down and put a hand on his forehead, then mine. He sighed. "Neither of us are sick..." He squeezed a bit of the flesh on his arm. "I'm not dreaming... but... how?" My turn to rant. "I only found out myself last week. Sky told me. I was in shock at first, too." He blinked. Once, twice, three times. "Well, I'll have fun introducing myself to people. I can see it now. 'Hi, I'm Vio, a fourth of a hero's personality. These are my best friends. Shadow the shadow, and Hanon. She's part demon.'" He bowed his head slightly and furrowed his brows, glancing at me over the top of his indigo-rimmed reading glasses, then let an exasperated sigh escape his lips. "Why can't life ever be normal for me?"

A familiar black-garbed figure materialised in the corner. "Yes, I have to say, we do live quite a more, to say the least, 'eventful' life than most. That was quite an interesting spill there, Hanon-chan." I growled at Shadow. "Stop mimicking Vio's slight British accent." Said hero glared harder. "Hey, you have one. Anyway, no one is allowed to call me Hanon-chan but Red." The offender smiled devilishly and tapped me on the forehead. "Now now, Hanny" "Call me that and die." "Whatever. Anyway, I have an appointment with a friend of yours, so I best get going." He exited quickly. Ha. Shadow acted all high-and-mighty, but he knew I could end him before he could say "oops."

My favorite friend (no offense, Shads. Love ya.) raised one eyebrow suspiciously. "Appointment, huh? Sounded more like a date to me." I bobbed my blonde head up and down. "Affirmative." Vio chuckled softly. "I wonder who the lucky girl is? Do you think it's that brunette, you know, the one with the cat ears? I swear I saw him wink at her two days ago. Two days, six hours, 43 minutes and seven seconds, to be exact." I nodded. "You mean Ekat? Probably. She talks about him often. She likes the dark type, I guess."

Ekat is one of my friends from another dimension. She and I got so close that she decided to come stay in Hyrule for a while. She's fun, sweet, and creative, perfect for my shadowy friend. I smiled. Now if only I... never mind.

"Well?" Vio asked, "What's with you? I've been waiting for you to have the idea to go spy on them for about three minutes. Is something wrong?" I shook my head. "Nope! I was just about to say that! Let's a-go!"

"One more thing."

"What?"

"Do I really have a British accent?"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ Time Skip brought to you by: Ekat +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Caught. Not by Shadow.

Gavin.

He held me up with his stupid flirting. I managed to get out of it, but only with Blue's help. He can knock out a dude like nobody's business. I kill the bad guys. Gavin's a jerk, but he's not evil... most of the time. I didn't hurt him.

Believe it or not, I'm a decent person, thank you very much. I only beat up baddies and people close to me. Not Red, oh not Red. He'd cry for weeks if I gave him the slightest playful shove. Blue I can take down easily. Green... never tried. Never really been an objective for me. I like to see how far I can push Blue before he cracks. Vio... never. Shadow... are kikwis green? Heck yeah! He puts up a good fight, so I usually prefer to defeat him intellectually.

A secret of mine: I'm smart. Not a-average smart. Not Einstein smart. I'm Vio smart, and that's a whole other ball game. If anyone ever found out how far I can recite pi, (to the hundred-thousandth digit,) I'd be a laughing stock. Hence the secret part. So, SHHH!

Never made it to spying on Shadow, stupid Gavin, but he was still eyeing me oddly at dinner. (Red's beef stew! Made me happy.)

I'll continue later. Zelda brought up the idea to have a girl's night in my room and a guy's night in Sky's. Can't wait to see how that goes.

-Time Skip Sponsored by: The Thief Lord. It's a book. Go read it. Now. It's amazing.-

I hate hanging out with the Zeldas.

Because all they ever talk about is Link.

Link this, Link that. Link kissed my hand, and Link played a song for me, and Link went riding with me, and Link held my hand, and Link swept the living room, it went on and on and on. One more second of it, and I would barf. So I jumped out the window. Yeah, I'm casual about jumping out windows and stuff. Get with the program. So I jumped and landed.

Right onto Vio.

Well, right next to him. I landed on my feet, even from two floors up. I have to admit, being part demon is freakin' awesome sometimes. Anyway, I can just imagine what kind of discord he's trying to avoid out here. These days, all girls talk about are boys, and vice versa. I plopped down besides him. "Why're ya out here?" He was blushing like a madman. "Th-they asked me... who I liked."

"Ah. The question of who likes who is the bane of everyone's teen years."

"Finally you sound like a normal person." Ha. Vio sure has high standards for "normal."

"Thank you very much. So, did you tell them?"

"Who I like? Yes."

"Who?"

"No one."

I smiled smugly. "Watcha readin'?" "A Light History of Hyrule."

Light? That book... it looked like Blue would have trouble carrying it! "For Din's sake, Vio, Read something less... I dunno, LESS HEAVY!"

He sighed. "Just leave me alone to my studies." Geez. I'd heard him shrug of the other Links like that, but he's never talked like that to me. Was something wrong? I didn't know, but a decided to get out of his hair and take a walk in the woods for a bit.

Brrr. Why didn't I bring a jacket? I swear, it was -30 degrees out there. Pft. Yeah, life always goes GREAT for me. As I walked along, I recalled one of the first times I was alone with Vio:

"Hanon?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you still searching? Why haven't you given up? You've been at this for years now."

"I don't really know. Amu and the others are determined to help me. I guess... I haven't given up hope."

"Hope?"

"Yeah... Y'know, the feeling that keeps ya goin', even when things get nasty."

"Then... I need your help."

"With what?"

"I want to rescue somebody."

I chuckled. I almost died helping Vio get Shadow out of the Dark World! And the other Links' faces when they saw him... priceless! Autumn leaves crunched behind me. My back straightened and I reached for my swords. A survival instinct. But, no, I had left then at home. My ring, too. So while I struggled, it made Ghirahim's nabbing me that much easier.

He sighed. "Hanon, sweetie, I heard an interesting bit of gossip today."

"What."

"Your heritage." Oh, crap. "Don't look at me like that, Hanon. I can help you. You have immense dark power. Do you really think it can be concealed by the light of your ring for much longer?"

"Git offa me, you [bad word]."

"Now, now, Hanon." He gagged me, and clutched my roped together wrists. "Now, let's-"

"YOU GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF OF HER!"

I had never heard Vio yell before.

He immediately engaged in a daring battle, tossing me my silver weapons. Ghirahim was outnumbered. He laughed... then pressed his thumb to Vio's forehead. The blue-eyed knight fell to the barren ground, screaming in agony. Ghirahim only laughed more. "Not so bold now, are we?" I huffed a few more swear words under my breath and lunged at him. He dodged and backed into the shadows. "Consider my offer, little one."

"I can still see you."

"No you can't." Yeah, right.

I picked up the unconscious Vio, (wow, a lot of people sure do seem to faint around here.) Slung him over my shoulder, and walked back to the house.

Time Skip ( it's morning now. )

Shadow and I were standing over Vio, who was still out cold. "Sooo... you were with Ekat earlier, right? So, you two an item yet?" Oh, no. I'm just as bad as the Zeldas. I must have said something wrong, because my friend looked at me like I was insane. "What? No way! We were just planning this thing to make class on Monday more... fun. A prank, that's all. I swear!"

Oh. Curse my imagination!

"Y'know, Vio cares about you a lot. To him, you're the sister he never had. To tell you the truth, when they were Link, they had a sister, but in labor they lost the mother and her child. They... they planned on naming her Hanon. I guess that's why he's so close to you. He's already lost one sister, and he doesn't want to lose another. He also wants to protect you from other guys. Says that you're pul...pul..."

"Pulchritudinous." Vio was awake. He sat up. "It means that you're pretty." I raised an eyebrow.

"Me. Pretty? I don't think so. My hair is messy, I'm too tan from training, I have calluses, countless scars, dandruff, I bite my nails, often get sunburned or frostbitten, depends on the season, I have ugly feet, my eyelashes are really short, my chest is too flat, my lips are too thin, my nose is too pointy, I-"

Vio was laughing. I mean, really laughing. "Oh, really? Then why is Gavin into you? Also, why did you actually escape the Zeldas without any makeup plastered to your face? You're perfect."

Grrr... "AM NOT!" Then I stomped off to my room and slammed the door. Flying into a demonic rage, every thing was blurry. I didn't ever know what I was doing. It stopped when I felt my brother's strong arms restrain me. "I... I'm dizzy... ugh..." I whined. As I scanned my room, I noticed something wrong: it looked like a cyclone hit it. Everything was everywhere and...

My ring was lying on the floor, shattered into a million pieces.

Sky sat me down on my bed and hugged me. "Did... did I do this?" I gasped. "I just kind of blacked out and when I came to my senses, this was... like this." Sky sighed and ruffled my hair. "When I came in... your inner demon had revealed itself. You don't want to know exactly what happened."

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Fine. When I came in, your eyes were glazed over yellow and-"

"Never mind. I don't want to know."

"Thought so. Anyway, you looked pretty mad. What did Blue do this time?"

"It wasn't Blue. It was Vio."

"What did he do?"

"He called me pretty."

My brother started laughing harder than Shadow when Green tripped over a twig last Wednesday.

"That's what you're all riled up over?"

I gave him the look that told him that this wasn't the time to disagree with me. "What? It's a BIG DEAL. I don't WANT to be pretty. To be honest, I'd rather be a freakin' dude! I'd rather DIE than be some prissy, hairspray-happy, little... little... PRINCESS!" Sky patted my back. "I've closed the door. You can let it all out." I nodded.

"#$ &! That $&!#%]*¿! ?+#*%$!" Comments like that went on for about an hour, every once in a while using language that would make a single construction worker with Blue's anger issues and no sleep the night before blush like an eight-year-old with a crush. I'm pretty sure the neighbors could only hear the not-that-bad ones, but for everyone else in the house... Yeah, I'm going to have fun explaining that.

After my small, little... outburst, Vio and Shadow knocked at my door. I objected, but Sky let them in. Shadow decided to talk to me first. "Hanon, being pretty is nothing to be ashamed of. And it definitely doesn't mean that you have to act prissy and fuss over your hair all the time."

"YEAH!" Red popped up from behind Vio. "Hanon-chan, You're pretty AND tough at the SAME TIME! That's why I like you as a friend! You're AWESOME!"

Blue stepped out from behind Shadow.

"Yeah... you can overpower me. There, I'm admitting it. You're a better fighter than me."

Green walked in and rested his left hand on my shoulder. The triforce mark on it was obvious, not covered like a glove like some of the other Links wore.

"Hanon, you are a talented swordsma- woman. You can use two at a time, which I think is really cool. Never change. Well, maybe your language a bit, but you know what I mean." Then Vio stepped up.

"Hanon, I love you like a sister. You know I would never try to hurt you. I didn't know it would make you so upset. I'm deeply apologize." He gave me a short hug and tried to walk away.

"Vio..." I grabbed his shoulders and spun him around rather violently. "Vio, thank you, but this is my fault. I need to learn to control my anger and accept the way I am. I'm sorry for not realizing that sooner." He smiled. "Thank you. Also... you might need some help cleaning this..." I suddenly realized how long they might have been standing there. "Did you see..."

Red sighed and rubbed his hands together. (A nervous habit.) "Yeah... you were scary..."

I smiled. "I know how I can be less scary!" I grabbed Sky's hat and jumped out of the window.

"Catch me if you can!


	7. Chapter 6: We Are The Legion of Swords!

I looked down at the table and smiled nervously. "Oh...right."

My broken ring.

I had completely forgotten about that little detail.

Twilight looked about ready to explode. "HANON, YOU IDIOT! YOU GET ALL MAD AND BREAK OUR TICKET OUT OF THIS ERA?! ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!"

Vio glared at him. "Stop being such a Blue." Good thing Blue didn't hear, or a head would roll that afternoon.

Then I remembered something else. Something we had all forgotten.

"Hey, where are the companions?"

Everybody's heads snapped up. Time looked worried. "Oh, no... Navi, where are you now?"

Sky sighed. "I think she's in the area. Fi is in my sword, as always. The one we have to worry about is Midna."

We all nodded.

"Relax dorks, I'm right here." The caped Princess of the Twilight waved to us from the dark corner. "The annoying little fairy said, many times, that she was going to assist the knights in their training. By 'assist' she means hover around barking obvious tips until someone decides to put that ball of headache out of it's misery."

Twilight Zelda, who was the only Zelda with us at the moment, rolled her eyes. "Typical Midna."

Midna told us that she was going for a walk and left, the jerk.

Vio strode over to the table and pulled a variety of charts out of his leather messenger bag. Lecture time.

"You see, what I am interested in is not that the ring broke, but what happened to said object AFTER it broke. The jewel that formed the center of the ring has split into perfect sixths. Six pieces that turned six colors." He pointed to an enlarged painting of the split ring. (Courtesy of yours truly, but don't you go tellin' people that.)

"One of the pieces remained a silver color, while the remaining five turned green, blue, red, violet, and ebony."

"Huh?"

"Black, Red. Ebony is BLACK."

"Oh."

"Anyways, I have found that there is a hole in the center if the ring, in which one of the fragments would fit perfectly. However, though they all have the same shape and size, only the transparent silver fragment would accommodate-"

"Huh?"

"Fit, Red. Only one of the pieces would FIT."

"Oh... sorry."

"It's all well and forgotten. Anyways, I have noticed a small peculiarity... I mean, unusual detail I have noticed being relevant to our swords."

The four Four Swords and Shadow's sword layed on the table. He picked up his and examined the base of the blade. "As you can see, there is a small notch-" Red looked confused. "A small hole in the blade of our weapons."

Blue, clearly bored out of his incredibly small mind, threw a pebble at Vio and missed. "WhatEVER, that's been there FOREVER! Geez, Vi. You over think things."

"Maybe so, but watch closely." Vio pushed the portion of the gem matching his tunic and name into the blade of his sword. A perfect fit. The perimeter of the jewel glowed and Vio smirked. "None of the other pieces worked with this. They just fell out. This shard, however, corresponds. Fits, Red." My genius friend then proceeded to fit all the swords with their proper gems.

"Therefore I conclude that, while being the same, the fragments are unparagoned."

Everyone: "Huh?"

"Please, I know I am a sesquipedalian, am very perspicacious, sometimes demure, and resonate equanimity but you don't have to give me so much grief for such traits."

Time raised a blond eyebrow. "Do you have a word-a-day calender or something...?"

"Yes I do."

Red leaned over and whispered into my ear.

"Okay, now I'm just lost."

"Everyone is, Red."

-Time Skip sponsored by: A monkey dancing. Just because.-

Shadow and I were sitting on a log. Vio was reading. (Big surprise, I know.) Blue was chasing Red, Green was chasing Blue, Sky was chasing Green, Time was chasing Sky, Twilight was chasing Time, the Zeldas were chasing them, Midna was chasing the Zeldas, Navi was chasing Midna, and Fi was chasing Navi. (Someone draw that, I dare you.)

Then suddenly, Ghirahim. Out if nowhere. To be honest, we all just kind of ignored him. Shadow waved. Vio scoffed.

"Oh, come ON!" The demon "Lord" dramatically struck a pose. "Are they such imbeciles to NOT notice my FABULOUSNESS?!"

Vio nodded. "Imbeciles, that they are, yet it is rather difficult to notice a trait that doesn't exist."

"Why you... Anyhow," He flipped his hair. (What was left of it after chapter 2, anyways.)

"Hanon, I'm here to check if my little... offer has a response yet. So?"

"You're as dumb as a turtle on it's back if you think I'd ever say yes." Suddenly, the others stopped and were now paying attention.

"Well, aren't you the ever-rebellious one." Ghirahim smirked at me. Gosh, that guy is ugly. "Now I have to us my secret weapon." The demon lord raised his hands to the skies. "DEMON, I CALL ON THEE: DRACONICUS, MASTER OF THE SKIES!"

Dark clouds filled the skies, blocking out the light of the sun. A large creature descended from the darkened sky. It had the head of a horse, the body of a dragon, and various appendages from just as various animals. To a normal person, it was terrifying. I had to admit I was a bit frightened. Just a BIT.

Ghirahim laughed. "I'll leave you to this. Good luck!" I was just about to lunge out and strangle the jerk when he disappeared.

The giant monster took a swing at a large tree nearby. Time, Sky, and Twilight were already swinging at the giant monster with their swords, but to no avail. That thing's skin was really freakin' thick. I looked at my ring, then felt a hand on my shoulder. Vio.

"Do it. I have a theory about what may happen." I nodded.

when I activated the ring, there was the same flash and the same armor. This time, thought, something was different. Five more people gained armor as well.

Vio just stood there, obviously expecting this. Blue looked disgusted by his new apparel. Red was jumping up and down saying things like "Ohmygoddeseswelookso AWESOOOOME!" Green looked at me and gave me a Vio-brow. (Yes, that's gonna be consistent.) Shadow looked pumped up. "Bring on the giant dragon-thingies because I'm ready!"

"Before we set out, we must devise a series of statistical attacks using a detailed analysis of our current opponent-" Five out of the six of us rushed out at the giant monster. "Or we could just jump in their without a clue and probably die, but whatever's okay with you guys is fine with me, I guess..."

Vio joined us.

He quickly spotted a weakness. "Red! Burn it's scales off!"

"I don't have my fire rod!"

"Just DO IT!"

"How will I... AAAAAH!?" Flames burst out of Red's hands and scorched some of that monster's scales, but it was moving around too much.

But what if...

"Vio!" I waved to my friend. "If Red equals fire then Green must equal-"

"Earth!" He finished. "Green, summon vines and chain the target to the ground!"

Green didn't look so convinced. "Vio I don't know if I can- okay, apparently I can!" Vines wrapped around the colossal beast and strapped him firmly to the dirt."

"Now, Red!"

"Um, okay!" He used the flame attack once more, this time scorching a vulnerable spot: the torso. It tried to lash out, but I blinded it with a flash of light. Shadow game me a thumbs up as he and Blue plunged their swords into the monster's spinal chord and heart, killing it.

The draconicus disappeared in purple smoke and left something behind.

A letter. Weird. I opened it carefully.

It read this:

Our darling children:

We may not be with you for much longer. In the circumstance that you

are reading this we may have already left this world. The evils lurking

here are the reason we hid this letter with one of the Sky Guardians.

Link, take care of your sister if we pass. If that means sending her away,

then do it. You are a special young man with an exceptional destiny. Your

sister has an equally important role in the fate of this world. We know we

can not live forever, but we want to help you all that we can.

Your Loving Parents,

Hunter and Miranda Sword

"Oh, boy." I sighed. "Sky... come see this."

He read it over quickly and his facial expression sunk. "Mom... Dad..."

Blue rolled his eyes. "Well, at least you KNEW your mom. We barely got any time together before she died."

Vio gave him the I-don't-want-to-hear-another-peep-from-you look. "You don't have many memories of her because you were rarely your Blue self around her. I have a substantial amount of memories, though Green and Red most likely have the most abundant storage." Said heroes nodded.

Time looked up at the sky. "I never met my parents. I considered trying to use the ocarina to go back in time to see them, but Shiek, I mean Zelda, advised me not to. I bet they were good people..."

Twilight remained silent.

Navi flew up and settled on Time's head. "My parents were stepped on by Gorons. But, oh well! Can't let it hold you back!"

Midna remained silent.

Fi floated over to Sky. "Master, as you know, I have gained the ability to feel emotions only recently, but perhaps this can help: The best people often emerge out of an early life of tragedy."

It didn't really help much, but my brother thanked her anyways and asked her to return to his sword, to which she happily obliged.

I turned to face my teammates, hoping to change the subject. "Listen up, folks. That was a weak monster, something good turned bad. Ghira-Jerk is gonna send more and more difficult monsters after us. From now on, we think as one, fight as one, and win as one."

Red raised his hand. "We still get to go to the bathroom on our on though, right?"

"Yes, Red."

Vio had a question next. "When we, per say, 'think as one', does that mean I have to stoop myself to Blue's brain capacity, because that is not on my to-do list."

"No. Keep your intellect. Trust me, with this bunch, we'll need it."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Shut up, Blue."

"Wait!" It was Green. "If we're a team, we need a name."

"How about Hanon and the Goofballs?" I laughed at my own joke.

"The Genius and Other People Too."

"The Beat-Em-Up Club!"

"The Sailor Scouts!"

"That's already a thing, Red."

"Oh."

"Ghirahim Destroyers?"

Twilight mumbled something under his breath. I leaned over towards the grumpy guy.

"What was that?"

"Nothin'."

"It was somethin'."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tellmetellmetellmetellme!"

"All right, I just thought that maybe Legion of Swords might be a good name, but it's dorky and-"

"It's perfect!"

"... Really?"

"Yeah!"

Everyone else nodded. Vio took his official I-have-total-authority-over-everyone-here stance.

"Alright, we are officially the Legion of Swords. Any objections? No? Good."

"YEAH!" Most of us shouted in unison.

Twilight, Midna, and Vio stayed quiet.

Killjoys.


	8. Chapter 7: New Villian and Vio's Power

You know your day is off to a bad start when the first thing you do in the morning is walk in on Green and Zelda kissing in the coat closet.

Let's just say I tried to leave as casually as I could.

It was a Tuesday, and we were all going to be late for school. Yeah, forgot about the whole school thing, didn't you? Makes sense, I don't write about it much, considering how boring it is and that it mostly consists of this pattern:

1- Brother/Teacher acts like a know-it-all.

2- Vio corrects said "know-it-all."

3- Sky sulks away to his desk.

4- Vio teaches the remainder of the lesson.

Yeah, riveting.

Anyways, we all woke up late. Except Vio, of course,and Sky, for once. They were already at Hyrule Acadamy. Yeah, real original name. Actually, the real name is The New Kingdom of Hyrule Academy for the Gifted. Quite a mouthful, if you ask me. Why "for the Gifted," I do not know. It is the only school in New Skyloft and therefore all of Hyrule. Also, some of the students, *cough*Gavin*cough*, have the intelligence of a sack of pineapples.

The school only has about 70 students, but whatever. In the game you know, there was only, what, five, six kids? Yeah, games aren't always so accurate, considering that their writers don't even know that they are recording real events. (Except Hyrule Warriors. That's just crazy talk.)

I jumped down the stairs with a glorified THUMP. Darn, Shadow got there first. You could tell because of the pantry being empty. Shopping duty for Time! Red followed after me, desperately trying to finish the homework that had completely slipped his mind until five minutes ago. Blue, Green, Zelda, and Shadow were already gone.

"C'mon, Red!" I opined, tugging on his wrist, "if I'm held up waiting for you AGAIN, then we are in soooo much trouble. I can guarantee a Vio lecture at worst." He nodded and we headed out. I started off running, but had to slow down for Red, who was skipping at a slow pace.

When he looked towards the sky, his eyes lit up. "Hanon-chan! Hanon-chan! Can you take me riding on your loftwing today?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No..."

"Pweeeeeeez?"

"Goddesses..." Red was giving me the Bambi eyes. I can't take the Bambi eyes. "Fine."

"Yes! Wait, you have to promise."

"Alright, I promise."

"You're crossing your fingers, aren't you?"

"Fine." I held my hands up in surrender. "I promise."

"Swear on the Triforce?"

"Swear on the freakin' Triforce."

"Yaaay!"

"Yeah, yeah. Can we just go now?"

"Okie-doki-loki!"

- meanwhile... -

-3rd person POV-

"Midna..."

"Yes?"

"Report."

"The Heroes of the Five Lights and the Hero of Dimensions are currently at school. All others are occupied. I suggest attacking while they are separated, so they can't use the Lights. Will you go yourself?"

"No. I'm sending someone... else..."

"Yes sir."

- After School -

-Back to Hanon's POV-

We all said our goodbyes as we headed off to our extracurriculars. Green had fencing, Blue joined the lacrosse team, Red had cooking club, Vio had book club, Shadow disappeared off somewhere, and I... did nothing. I wanted to join the art club, but oh, the embarrassment! I am not a melodramatic, either. I have a reputation as the "tough girl" around school. I have to live up to that.

I don't want to disappoint everyone.

So I was walking alone. I decided to take a stroll in the woods, just for kicks.

Suddenly, a twig snapped. Then, I heard a female laugh behind me. I turned around, looking for the source.

There stood a woman, clad in blood red, drumming her long fingernails along the bark of a tree. "Who are you?" I grunted, drawing my weapons and getting myself into an attack position.

"A friend of an enemy." Her voice sounded like poisoned honey would be dripping off of her tongue. The figure's long, dark hair swept the forest floor as she strode towards me and placed a hand on my head. "So, wouldn't want to resist while I abduct you, now would you?"

"Oh, I think the opposite." I stated in my usual blunt demeanor. However, on the inside I was shaking in my boots. On a whim, I tried to stab her in the stomach, but she grabbed my sword by the blade and pulled it out of my hand. The same event repeated with the sword in my right hand, leaving me defenseless. I had tried the other day, and I can't use the ring without the others there with me. Yet, just then the mystery enemy made a fatal mistake.

She tried to kick me.

I grabbed her by the ankle and swung her against a nearby tree. When she got up, I jumped into the still air and latched onto her shoulders with my long nails. When I landed, I flipped her over onto the ground and picked up my weapons, which she had dropped. I then pointed the silver swords at her neck.

"Tell me your name."

"..."

"NOW!"

"Cythera."

"Well, Cythera, today you have made a powerful enemy. Beware the wrath of Hanon Sword."

I pivoted around and briskly walked away. Next time, she was gonna get it.

- Time Skip sponsored by- The Book Club. Aka, Vio's peeps -

After recounting my brief battle with the Cythera, everyone had a varied reaction. Midna left. She does that a lot. Vio consulted his books. Blue held a rant, containing language that should not be repeated. Red looked confused, but that's not new. (No offense.) Shadow sat there, pondering the situation and eating a muffin. Green sharpened his sword.

"Ah. Found something." Vio placed his finger on a passage and read:

"...and when he emerged from the earth's core, Demise brought with him two mercenaries: The Demon Lord Ghirahim and the Demon Lady Cythera, and they showered chaos across the land."

"Okay," I sat back down. "So freaky demon spaz lady attacked me. After school. On a Tuesday. How did she now that I would be alone at that time on that day? How?"

"Calm down. I'm absolutely sure that there is a perfectly rational explanation for all of this." Vio, always the imagineer. (Sarcasm mode activated.)

"Well, what does all of this have to do with ME? I'm just the legendary hero's little sister."

"Well..."

He flipped through some pages and settled on one. "Well, according to this, you're called 'Hero of Dimensions.'"

"Cool. I have a title."

"Actually, we all have individual titles. All together, we are the Heroes of the Five Lights. Green, you are the Hero of the Sword, Blue, you're the Hero of Raging Storms-"

"Got that right."

"Hanon, please respect his... anger management issues. Back to our current subject, Red, you are the Hero of Blazing Fire, Shadow is the Hero of Balance Between Dark and Light-"

Shadow looked up from his fifth muffin to deliver a nonchalant "Sweet."

After Vio gave an exasperated sigh, clearly disliking constant interruption. "-and I am the Hero of the Mind. Now I'm finished. You may chat amongst yourselves."

Red bounced over towards me. "Take me flying now!"

"No."

"But... but..." I swear his eyes grew three sizes as he whimpered, "Hanon-chiiiiiii! You pwomised!"

"I did, didn't I. Alright, come on."

"Yeah!"

-Vio POV-

I skimmed over the large volume again. There was one passage I just did not understand.

"One hath betrayed them, and shall be redeemed. Then another shall turn to the side of the enemy, and shall become a demon. Only the Hero of Dimensions, as the Bringer of Light to the World of Darkness, shall redeem them, but thou shalt beware, for trust is easy to lose and difficult to retrieve."

"Shadow, come over here."

My friend walked over and leaned over my shoulder. "What up in reading-land, Bookworm?"

"According to this paragraph, one of us is betraying the rest as we speak. Yet who would do such a thing?"

Blue looked over and glared. "Maybe it's Shadow. He ain't completely goodified."

"The correct word would be 'reformed'," I gently reminded him, but he ignored me.

"I am too." Shadow spat back. "And why would I betray you?!"

Green put his sword down. "To be fair, you have done some... ahem, questionable things in the past."

Shadow marched over to Green. "Come on, don't tell me that you're siding with Grumpy McAngry-Pants over there! I'm GOOD! I just... just..."

"Don't like your cover being blown?" Blue questioned, getting up and grabbing his sword. "You're shaking. Admit it, traitor!"

"What? I-...I'm not-"

"You are stuttering a lot." Green got up. Both of them got close to Shadow.

"If it's you, just admit it." Blue commanded with a snarl.

"It's NOT! I SWEAR!"

"Why would you be yelling if it weren't?" Green questioned. "I never completely trusted you."

'Oh Hanon,' I yelled in my head, 'if you could come back, now would be a good time!'

-Hanon's POV-

I was circling over the northern woods and the Great Deku Tree when I heard some one call my name.

'Hanon, if you could come back, now would be a good time!' It was Vio.

But how could he yell so loud that I could hear him way up in the sky?

"Red, did you hear that?"

"What?"

"Vio. He was calling for me..."

"Ha ha! Hanon, you're silly! Vio is at home!"

"Exactly... Red, I'm going to have to end this early."

"Aww, boo."

- Time Skip sponsored by: Long car trips. (They're great for writing!) -

When I walked in the house, Vio was hiding under the coffee table in the living room and Green and Blue had Shadow pinned against the wall with their swords.

"Hey. Hey!" No response. I looked at Vio. He shrugged. "This is gonna call for extreme measures. Red, go get my megaphone."

"Your what?"

"Big white cone thingy."

"Okay!"

-tiny time skip-

"HEEEEEYYYY!" I was standing on top of the previously mentioned coffee table and screaming into the megaphone at the top of my freakin' lungs. While Red took FOREVER getting my megaphone from my room, (knowing him, he got lost upstairs) Vio explained to me our current situation.

"ARE YOU TWO DIMWITS OUT OF YOUR FREAKIN' MINDS?! HE. IS. INNOCENT! BACK AWAY FROM THE SHADOW!"

They did as I said. (Who wouldn't? I'm awesome.) I walked over to Shadow and patted him on the shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm good. I'm going to my room for a bit. See ya." Shadow trudged up the stairs.

I turned around to face Green and Blue. Green gulped, but Blue began to debate his case.

"C'mon, Hanon, you can't blame me. He hasn't completely earned our trust yet."

"That's not what I'm concerned about here. What I'm concerned about is how Vio reached me from so far away." Upon hearing his name, Vio stepped out from behind a coat rack, which is where he had moved after telling me the events I had missed.

"What?"

I raised an eyebrow. "When I was riding, you called for me, did you not?"

"Yes... but only in my head."

Realization struck me. "Of course! If it had been a snake it would have bit me! Vio, you're called the Hero of the Mind, am I right?"

"Yes... wait... are you saying...?"

"YES! Vio, there is good reason to believe that you may be PSYCHIC! Wait, we'll have to test this. Say something to me in your head."

'I live with a tribe of monkeys.' His lips never moved.

'Alright. Can you hear me?'

'Affirmative.'

Blue looked back and forth between us. "Will you two stop staring at each other like that? It's creepy." The a few seconds later: "HOLY GODDESSES OF HYRULE, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"Wait." I pondered out loud. "Vio, do you think you may be able to connect multiple people through a channel of telepathic communication?"

"I'll try."

'Lovely.' Blue's sarcastic remark was heard loud and clear.

'Wow!' Red exclaimed mentally.

'Red, you don't have to concentrate so much,' Green thought. 'You look constipated.'

'Sorry.'

'Hey, let's see if we can get Shadow on the line,' I suggested. 'I believe that two of you have minor apologizing to do.'

'Alright, I'll get him on.' Vio offered. 'Hey, Shadow.'

'Vio? Are you up here?'

'Nooo...' I thought in my spookiest tone, 'We're in your head... Boo!'

'I can tell it's you, Hanon.'

'Well that puts a damper on things, doesn't it now.'

'Yeah, yeah, we get it, Hanon's a jerk!' Blue thought-screamed. 'Shadow, it's hard to say this... but I'm... I'm... I'm s-... I'm so-...'

Green decided to intervene, and good thing, too. I was starting to get a feeling that we were gonna be there for a while. 'He's sorry, and I'm sorry. I wish that we could trust you as much as Vio does, but that will take time.'

Twilight chose that moment to walk into the living room. "What are you loons doing? Stop staring at each other like that. It's dang creepy!" I looked to Vio and he nodded, then I gave Twilight my most devilish smirk.

'We are here, we are everywhere. We watch you while you sleep. We know that you wear teddy bear boxers.'

"Okay, not cool, not cool! I am out of here!" He dashed away.

We all laughed for a while, then Shadow asked a question. 'Hey, how DO you know that?'

'Sky.'

And we laughed ourselves to sleep. (Well, at least Red did, anyways.)


End file.
